<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>捡到一只兔 by KeraCapio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202888">捡到一只兔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio'>KeraCapio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*兔子精！金道英<br/>*发情期</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>捡到一只兔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐英浩在下班回家的路上捡到了一只兔子。<br/>
在那之前，徐英浩从来没养过兔子，也从没想过要养一只兔子。<br/>
但看看现在徐英浩在干嘛：<br/>
捏着一根切成细条的胡萝卜往兔子的三瓣嘴里喂，并不自觉地为那兔子从嘴里伸出舌头来讨好地舔舔他手指的行为感到幸福。<br/>
兔子白白的一团，堆在他白的床褥上，合适得徐英浩都乐意把床都让给它。<br/>
事实上徐英浩也确实这么做了，但他是打算让兔子跟他一块睡，毕竟兔子窝还没来得及搭。<br/>
不过在这之前徐英浩得先去健身——在晚上十点。<br/>
对，晚上十点没错。大晚上健身又怎么了？！<br/>
——徐英浩对于同事金道英的吐槽也是这么回应的。<br/>
今天难得金道英提前大半天就下了班，没人再对他的日程表指手画脚，徐英浩就连被教练加练的时候都好快乐。<br/>
倒不是说徐英浩讨厌金道英或是怎么样，事实上，金道英可能是他们办公室里最对他胃口的人了。<br/>
但就是金道英这人吧，有时候就喜欢和他对着干。所以徐英浩也就顺势开始欺负他，并且从中发现了极大的趣味。<br/>
逗弄得过分了金道英会红着脸跟他吵架，或者用自己那软乎乎的拳头抡他。<br/>
说起来金道英也跟只兔子似的。<br/>
——当徐英浩想到这句话的时候，他并没有想到这个画面会成真。<br/>
他回家发现床上的兔子不见了，取而代之的正是他那兔子一样的同事金道英——还长着兔耳朵。<br/>
这画面现实里还真见不着，徐英浩猜想自己多半是在做梦。<br/>
金道英的头发湿漉漉地贴着他的脸颊，额角在徐英浩的床上蹭蹭，看向还没反应过来的徐英浩，双眼迷蒙。<br/>
“好热……”金道英皱着眉头朝徐英浩求救似的嘟哝着，“热……热……”<br/>
徐英浩这才回神，伸手掀开被子的一角，露出金道英赤裸的胸口，浮着一层汗在灯光下闪闪发光：“热你还盖着被子。”<br/>
他摸到金道英的皮肤在发烫，像是发了高烧那么烫。徐英浩于是伸手探上金道英的额头，没一会儿就被金道英扣住手腕，脸颊去蹭徐英浩低温的掌心。<br/>
徐英浩秉着关爱同事的心提醒了一句：“你想物理降温可以，但能别跟兔子发骚似的么？”<br/>
然而金道英就像是刻意要跟他对着干，嘴里伸出粉嫩的一节舔了一下徐英浩的掌心。<br/>
徐英浩心猛地一沉，这次干脆地掀开了金道英身上的被子。<br/>
看到对方正夹着腿磨蹭，挺立的阴茎都往下滴水，徐英浩甚至不感觉意外。<br/>
——好嘛，还真是兔子发情。<br/>
今天徐英浩的嘴估计是开了光了。<br/>
金道英扣着他手腕的手开始扒拉上徐英浩的手臂，要不是他这会儿没什么劲儿，就着这姿势都能把徐英浩直接给带到床上去。<br/>
他抱着徐英浩的手臂，导致徐英浩的身体扭成一个不舒服的姿势，于是徐英浩屈膝往床上架上一条腿。<br/>
金道英求欢意图很明显了，但徐英浩不想趁人之危。<br/>
“金道英，”徐英浩俯身凑过去，想对上金道英的眼睛，“你是金道英变的兔子吧？”这话听起来有点怪，但大概就是这么个意思。<br/>
金道英抬眼回望他，炽热的脸颊贴着徐英浩的掌心，炽热的身体贴着徐英浩的手臂，看向徐英浩的眼睛却是水淋淋：“唔……”他闷声应道，徐英浩猜这应该是没错的意思。<br/>
“那你知道我是谁吗？”徐英浩又问，为了支撑起身体，他空下来的手撑在金道英耳边的位置，几乎整个人都罩在金道英身上。<br/>
别是因为他刚运动回来荷尔蒙爆发，这边兔子又刚好发情，为了凑巧就这么不明不白地搞起来了。<br/>
金道英终于松开徐英浩的手臂，改攀上徐英浩的脖颈：“英浩哥，我好热……”<br/>
徐英浩于是干脆地爬上床，伸手捞起金道英的腰，让他两腿分立跪伏在自己身上。他的手指不经意间蹭过金道英的兔尾巴，引起金道英一阵轻颤。<br/>
金道英不住地扭动着腰在徐英浩胯下磨蹭，脑袋又埋在徐英浩肩膀上，他的身体里同时糅合了纯情和色情。<br/>
徐英浩裤子底下的物什也硬得不行，但还是耐着性子逗他：“你这样我不知道你打算干什么呀。”<br/>
金道英扭扭捏捏地抬起头，眼眶泛着情欲的红，咬了咬嘴唇才犹豫着开口：“你……你摸摸我……”<br/>
徐英浩听完点点头，但显然一副另有所图的样子。<br/>
他伸手揉揉金道英的兔尾巴：“这样？”<br/>
金道英的双腿猛地梗了一下才软下去，屁股整个贴上徐英浩的胯部，环着徐英浩脖颈的双手在自己的手臂上抠得手指泛白。<br/>
“不是这样？”徐英浩偏过脑袋去看金道英低垂下来的脸，语气里的玩弄一点也没打算隐藏。<br/>
金道英就瞪他，恶狠狠地，眼里却像马上就能哭出来。正要开口骂他，腰突然一麻，黏腻的呻吟从未来的及合上的嘴里溢了出来。<br/>
徐英浩握着金道英的阴茎撸动着，又凑过去亲他的嘴巴。<br/>
“你会生小兔子吗？”徐英浩退开后问他，温柔的声音在他混沌的大脑里埋一颗不安定的种子。<br/>
金道英还在徐英浩给的情欲里沉浮，腰肢随着徐英浩手上的动作挺动，咬着下唇摇摇头，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛已经湿了。<br/>
他射出的精液弄脏了徐英浩的衣服，在黑的T恤上溅上了情色的白。<br/>
金道英没了力气，腿酸软地叠在徐英浩的两侧，趴在徐英浩身上调整呼吸。<br/>
金道英的呼吸打在徐英浩露出的脖颈上，热腾腾的，挠得心痒。<br/>
徐英浩的手从毛绒绒的尾巴往下，往他臀缝中间钻。金道英的呼吸又紧张起来，徐英浩摸到了湿漉漉一片。<br/>
“那你是公兔子还是母兔子？”徐英浩笑他，将手指尽数往已经濡湿的穴口里探进去，在金道英的体内搅弄又分开，随心所欲地探索着。<br/>
金道英的手攥着徐英浩的领口和袖子，呜咽声多数埋进了徐英浩胸膛，但仍是没能忍住翘起屁股迎合徐英浩手上的动作。<br/>
徐英浩越鼓捣越过分，每每蹭过能让金道英舒服的地方，但又总是不停留。<br/>
金道英稳了稳声音，“不要了……”他抬起头，看向徐英浩的眼睛里盈着水光，“这样……很奇怪……”<br/>
“是吗？”徐英浩笑得温和，表情是一脸无辜，手上的动作却没有见停，“道英不喜欢这样吗？”<br/>
金道英腰都发软，手掌弱弱地撑在徐英浩的肩膀上，咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。<br/>
徐英浩感受到他的指尖隔着薄薄的衣物在自己肌肤上的抠刮，穴肉缠着自己的手指吸吮着，这才笑眯眯地答应：“好，那就不要了。”<br/>
在徐英浩抽出手指的同时金道英便射了出来。<br/>
“我们道英，发情期总是射得这么快吗？”徐英浩沾满了黏腻的手揉了揉金道英的兔尾巴，嘴唇贴上金道英脖侧，语气轻快地调侃他，“好辛苦啊。”<br/>
金道英这会儿后面又空虚得难受，软软地跪趴在徐英浩身上，随着徐英浩玩弄他尾巴的节奏在徐英浩身上蹭蹭。<br/>
“你……进来……”金道英最终还是败下阵来，撅起嘴瞪他，一副委屈极了的样子。<br/>
徐英浩揽过金道英的腰，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，金道英这才意识到自己的心跳好快好快——还是那是徐英浩的？<br/>
徐英浩拉下裤子，硬挺的阴茎从裤子里弹出来，堪堪打到金道英腿根上，白嫩的肉轻轻颤了颤。<br/>
他抵上金道英的穴口，才进去一个头金道英就开始手脚并用地挣扎起来。<br/>
被徐英浩搂紧了腰身的金道英根本逃不开，只能扑腾着汗涔涔的膝盖，时不时蹭到徐英浩裸露出来的腰间。<br/>
他的挣扎逐渐小了，穴口一张一合地嘬着徐英浩的阴茎，但还是胀得难受。<br/>
“还不行的……”金道英的眼角溢出了泪花，猛烈地摇着头，再次搂住了徐英浩脖颈，湿漉漉的睫毛蹭到徐英浩的肌肤，企图向他传达自己的不适，“不要这样，哥……”<br/>
他喊徐英浩的声音漂浮起来，含着沙哑的哭声无端染着一抹色情，而他又正抱着罪魁祸首哭诉。<br/>
“嘘——”徐英浩安抚地顺着他的背，一手扣着他的腰往下按，愣是让他生生的把自己吞了进去，“没事的。”<br/>
徐英浩在等金道英的身体适应他的存在，于是抬手摸了摸金道英的头发，示意他抬起头来。金道英张着嘴痛苦地喘着粗气，眉间拧在一起。<br/>
他摁住金道英的舌头和下唇，金道英尝到了他指尖的汗液味道。<br/>
然后徐英浩扣着金道英的后颈噙住他的嘴巴，吸吮他的舌头和唇珠，像要把他拆之入腹。<br/>
金道英抱住他的脑袋，热切地迎合着徐英浩的动作，不论是上面或是下面。<br/>
徐英浩放开金道英时，他未来得及收回的唇舌间溢出了细软的呻吟，舌尖抵着下唇，双颊潮红地喘息着。<br/>
徐英浩又抱紧他的腰顶弄，把他的喘息撞得断续，口水顺着舌尖涎到下巴，又被徐英浩用吻拭去。<br/>
金道英的兔耳朵耷拉在身后，被徐英浩轻轻捏了捏，他操得不急不缓，却每每都碾到最深处，把能让金道英舒服的地方都研磨了个遍。<br/>
徐英浩顶得金道英腰眼发麻，眯着朦胧的双眼低下头去亲他，还没凑近就已经伸出一截红艳的舌头，在徐英浩嘴里软软地搅弄。徐英浩顿时心脏都酥软，便扣住他的后颈咬住他的舌头，闯进他的嘴里舔了舔他洁白的贝齿。<br/>
吮吻的水声和下面的撞击声在空气中交叠，钻进金道英的脑子把里边弄得一团糟。平日里机警的兔子这会儿只能被徐英浩坏心眼地牵着鼻子走。<br/>
“我可以射在里面吗，道英？”徐英浩问他，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，眼里闪过狡黠的光。<br/>
不知道兔子会假孕的传闻是不是真的。<br/>
“可是这样会有小兔子的……”金道英的声音软软的，心脏也软软的，他好想真的拥有一个属于徐英浩的小兔子。<br/>
徐英浩觉得他好可爱啊。搂着他的腰，拇指在他腰窝上蹭蹭，轻轻咬一口他的下巴，声音好温柔：“道英不喜欢小兔子吗？”<br/>
金道英没有回答，只是凑上去亲他。徐英浩钳着金道英的腰把他压躺进床褥里，结结实实地吻他。<br/>
金道英浮着层汗的腿在半空中扑腾两下，贴上了徐英浩同样汗湿的腰背，滑了下去又被徐英浩捞起挂在臂弯里。<br/>
徐英浩挺着腰在金道英的体内冲撞，猛烈地捅他最敏感的地方。金道英的呜咽从他们纠缠的嘴角溢出，身下的撞击像是带着电流窜到他的四肢百骸，引得他战栗不止。<br/>
甬道堵得满胀，金道英被他顶得又酸又麻，四肢都酥软，双手无力地搭在徐英浩肩上，染着情恸的哭腔被徐英浩撞得支离破碎。<br/>
金道英额角冒汗，整个人都湿漉漉的，他像是被徐英浩操成了一滩温软的水，肠液都被徐英浩的抽动带出，跟着翻出的熟红穴肉都闪着水光，又顺着臀缝往下流淌。<br/>
金道英被他操得眼睛都失神，晕晕乎乎地喊他“哥哥”，叫得嘴巴都合不上。<br/>
徐英浩掐着他的腿根发了狠地往里操，烫又硬的阴茎一次次地操开他痉挛着的穴肉。<br/>
金道英射的时候大脑都空白，往后一仰砸进了柔软的床褥里，但又马上被徐英浩肏醒了，他滑到了徐英浩胸膛上的手想抓又抓不住，开口时声音都打着虚：“哥……你停会儿……”<br/>
徐英浩倒是放慢了些，凑过去啃咬他的脖子：“不行，道英还得给我生小兔子呢。”他吻得温柔，手掌却箍紧了金道英的大腿狠狠地钉了进去。<br/>
金道英的哭声被撞碎，随着徐英浩的动作一颠一颠的打着颤。甬道被操得又麻又胀，酸软的双腿在半空中微微发抖。金道英摇晃着脑袋说不要，手挣扎着在徐英浩的胸前抓挠，但软软的没点气力，倒像是在撒娇。他的汗湿漉漉地蹭到徐英浩的T恤上，甚至摸到了自己射在上面的精液，还摸到了徐英浩厚实肌肉下怦怦的心跳。金道英感觉自己快要被徐英浩充满了。<br/>
“你亲亲我……”金道英的手指柔柔地蹭过徐英浩汗湿的脖颈，声音带着恸哭的鼻音，哑得好色情。徐英浩埋进他身体的最深处，俯下身含住他的嘴唇，撬开两瓣红唇，迷恋地舔过他每一颗牙齿，搅弄着他柔软的舌头，吻到最深处。<br/>
耳边的水声不知是来自唇畔的搅弄还是身下的搅弄，金道英糊里糊涂的已经分辨不清了。徐英浩放开他的嘴唇，又恋恋不舍地舔了一下。金道英被他亲得大脑缺氧，迷迷瞪瞪地只知道喘气了。<br/>
他瘫在床上，手臂软趴趴地落在脑袋两侧，面颊蒸腾地泛着粉，发根都湿透。<br/>
徐英浩的手掌顺着他的腰腹往上摸，最后扣住他的掌心，把他的手往他汗涔涔的肚皮上带，最后停在被顶得凸起的那一块，手抽出来覆上他的手背。<br/>
金道英眯着的双眼朦胧着，不明白徐英浩想要干什么，但他看清了徐英浩狡黠的笑。<br/>
徐英浩抽出一截又狠狠地往里捅弄，射了金道英一肚子，爽得后脑都发麻。<br/>
他缓慢抽动的动作带出了里面满溢的精液，衬得金道英大腿上方才被徐英浩掐红的一片更加红艳。<br/>
金道英好像隔着肚皮都能真切地摸到徐英浩的顶弄，腿根痉挛着，阴茎哆哆嗦嗦地又射出一股来，洒在自己的胸腹上，和汗液混在一起。<br/>
徐英浩俯身去啃他的嘴，腰又缓慢地动了起来。<br/>
金道英摇晃着脑袋甩开他纠缠上来的嘴唇，哽咽着声音说不要。他双手推拒着徐英浩的胸膛，后穴又瑟缩地裹着徐英浩的阴茎，哽咽的哭腔上气不接下气。<br/>
徐英浩一把扣住金道英作乱的手腕，压到金道英头顶，温柔地把他的额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子都吻了一遍，又看着他鼻头红红的样子笑了一声，炽热的呼吸打在金道英脸上。<br/>
“可是道英还得给我生小兔子呀。”他说，然后更深地撞进金道英的身体里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>